47 Reasons Why We're Best Spuds
by ZombieZoha
Summary: "You wanna know why we're best spuds?" Springles drabbles, rated T for the occasional potty-mouthed character(if Levi ever makes an appearance anywhere, I'm sorry in advance XD) Chapter Requests open! Happy reading! (Sasha x Connie)


**Yo yo! I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long… If you can imagine, writing has been pretty hard for me for the past few months, I have a lot on my plate _ Instead of bombarding you with excuses, why don't we get on with the fanfic -w- OK, so how this is going to work, is there'll be 47 Springles-based chapters in the story. There'll be fluff, angst, yadda yadda. You can even request a genre or word if you'd like ^_^ The chapters will be generated with a random word generator, so I'll create a story off of that one word, however this chapter is going to be different, because I stumbled across a tumblr idea that i just had to write for XD It was from super-sandri's post if you'd like to check it out. The story is mostly in AU, but I'll specify if that isn't the case in any given chapter. I really hope you enjoy, thanks for reading! On with the program!**

**_Chapter One: Drive!_**

_Sasha P.O.V(AU)_

Sometimes it really sucks to be lost. I'm usually ok with it too, my sense of direction is much better than it would seem, and I enjoy taking drives and just admiring what's outside… But this time was different. It was 3AM and I had an job interview tomorrow. I tried taking out my phone and getting directions back to my apartment, but the signal was almost nonexistent and the phone was almost dead.

"Ugh man, the gas tank's almost empty…" I groaned. This was **not** my night. Frustrated, I scanned the area a bit more and noticed a highway I could take. Where there're highways, there're gas stations, right? It was worth a shot. So I sped with the meager amount of gas I had left to the feasible gas station that was ahead. A few seconds out on the highway, I noticed a tall illuminated sign.

"Yes! An Exxon station!? I'm saved!" I sighed. With any luck, there'd be a phone, maybe even a few accommodating souls who'd lend me a map, or a place to charge my phone. First and foremost, I needed gas. With only a fraction of what I had before left, I just barely made it to the filling station. I started filling up the vehicle, and I looked around for anyone in the area, other than myself. There was a convenience store right by the station, and with an open store, there had to be employees.

I put the gas nozzle back in place, and I revved up my car. It felt great to have a full tank… Even if it meant seriously emptying my pocket. I turned the car back off, and headed inside the store. It was small, there was snack food everywhere, and a bored looking teen sat tapping his phone, looking uninterested, and chewing some gum. I looked past him, and I picked up a Hershey bar.

"$2.05." He said. I handed him the money swiftly, and as I want giving him the bills, his phone caught my attention. I noticed what he was tapping at right away. It was that new Titan Tribute game, the really popular one-the same one I was obsessed with-. One of my friends, Mikasa, she's a pro at it, she plays it all the time. The guy was so into the game, it was unreal. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead, he seemed to be getting far. After a few seconds of waiting, he let out a long exasperated sigh. The cashier died at the hands of an aberrant titan.

"Sorry 'bout that, let me get your receipt." I was getting pretty hungry, so I decided '_Screw it'_, and I started eating my candy bar. My receipt was printing, and I took a look at the cashier's name tag. '_Eren Jeager'._ Was he German or something?

"Y'know miss, you kind of look like one of the characters in this game." He told me, pointing to his phone. A very popular character was on the screen, one with a brown ponytail almost identical to mine.

"I get that a lot, haha. Y'know, I could say the same about you. You could pull off cosplaying the main character. Oh, also, would you mind giving me directions back to Dauper? A map or something? My phone's uncomfortably close to dying, and I don't want to risk it."

"Hah, I get that a lot as well, nothing new. And if you drive out East, there should be a suitable place to get 4G and get directions in turn. I'll tell you what, I'll sell you a car charger for half price! Thanks for coming by, have a good night!" He said with a smile. I collected the car charger, thanked and waved to him, and exited the store.

As soon as I got outside, I was met with a short dude with a buzz cut trying to break into my car.

"W-what do you think you're doing!?" I yelled. "Get away from my car!"

"Your car!? T-thank god!" He smiled. The guy bolted towards me, grabbed my hand, and dragged me towards the car door. "**DRIVE.**" He commanded.

"Excuse me!? You try to break into my car, and you expect me to give you a drive!?" I asked. What was with this guy?

"P-please, just trust me, I have to get out of here! Someone's after me, I need to leave as soon as possible! I don't even care where you take me! Y-you can drop me off in the Potomac for all I care! Just take me away from here!" He begged. '_Man… How do I say no to someone this desperate?'_ I thought.

"O-okay, fine fine, lets go. You're paying if we get a speeding ticket." I warned. He smiled wide, nodded, and promptly got into my car. _'What have I gotten myself into?"_ I put in the keys, and started the ignition. We sped off in hopes of getting away from there, for whatever reason.

"So, would you care to tell me why you're in my car, and why we're driving off to seemingly no where? Oh, and do you happen to have a GPS on you?" I asked. "Also, d'you want any music to play? I have an iPod that I can hook up to the stereo, and a semi-functioning radio."

"Uhm, okay lets see… I'm in your car because you let me in it, we're driving off to seemingly no where because you don't have a GPS, and some music would actually be really nice, go ahead an play whatever, semi-functioning radio and all!" He replied. _'Oh god, we got a smart-ass on our hands.'_

"Okay, fine… Well why don't you tell me your name? I'd at least like to know you before I take you any farther."

"Connie Springer, I'm from the Ragako district. I'm running away from my friend with an ugly horse-face, he's trying to kill me." Connie pulled out his phone, and brought up an image of… seemingly this _horse-face_ guy. There was a picture of a photo-shopped horse in the place of a head on a humans shoulders. It was posted on Instagram, over 1,000 likes…

"Did you do that?" I asked. '_This guy's a funny one eh?'_

"Maybe I did, haha." He replied. "Now its your turn. Who's car am I in?"

"Sasha Braus', I'm from the Dauper area. I got lost trying to find my way back home after taking a weird route." I said, turning on the radio.

_'So ist es immer, unser Licht ist nur das_

_Trinken und singen wir, begrüßen morgen_

_So ist es immer, unterm riesigen Himmel_

_Leben wir zusammen, die Nacht ist lang'_

"Oh hey, this is that new Titan song ain't it?" Connie asked. I recognized it, it was the song from the most recent OVA. I was a big Titan nerd, no one really new much about that though. I hummed along with the song in response. "You watch Shingeki? That's awesome!" He said happily.

We continued talking about the show, how awesome it was, and how the release date for season two was ridiculous. It was slowly reaching 4AM, so we decided screw it, we'll just crash at my house, and he'll leave in the morning. Thankfully we drove out a little farther, and we hit an area with decent 4G that Eren was talking about.

"Dauper isn't very far, we should reach there by 4:30. You can crash at my house until noon, I have an interview tomorrow." I told him. He gave me a thumbs up, and dozed off. It was really peaceful just driving by and listening to the music, while everything around me was undisturbed.

—

We'd finally reached Dauper, and my apartment complex. I poked Connie's shaved head, and he responded very slowly.

"Is… is it time to get up yet…" He asked, sleepy.

"Yup. And you're crazy if you think I'm carrying you up the stairs. C'mon, I have a guest bed you can sleep on. It'll be better than the carseat." I persuaded. It took some time, but he finally submitted, and got up by himself.

We trudged up the stairs, noticeably drowsy. I unlocked the door, and set up the guest bed.

"Hey, Connie, the bathroom's down the hall, to the left. Good night." No sooner did I get in bed, did I fall into a deep sleep.

—

_Bzzt…BZZT…_**_BZZT!_**

"NOT MY POTATOES!" I awoke with a start, hearing the alarm buzz endlessly.

"Wh-whats… the time?" I checked the clock and it read… 8:30 AM. I only got 4 hours of sleep. _'I can totally go into an interview like this…'_ I thought sarcastically. Grouchy and tired, I lugged myself out of bed, looking for the dwarf that jumped into my car just a few hours earlier. I found him laying comfortably on my guest bed.

"Ey, Avatar, get up." I ordered. A series of groans came from Connie, but he eventually rolled out of bed.

"Can I have some food while I'm here?" He asked. I sighed, and let him have some pancakes from the previous day.

"You're lucky I keep leftovers y'know." I spat. I began brewing some tea, I couldn't properly wake up without it. We ate breakfast, and I thought it better if I skip the interview. Instead, Connie and I struck a deal; he's pay me back for my efforts the previous night with a trip to the buffet; and this time, he'd be driving.

I was starting to grow pretty fond of this Connie kid… One missed interview wouldn't hurt, I could always make it up right?

—

**No you can't Sasha :D Well, thats it for the first chapter haha. I freaking suck at writing guys, I really really do XD I wish I could freaking collaborate with someone else who doesn't totally suck, wouldn't that be a dream come true ^^; anyway, I'm sorry if this is disappointing ehehe, I haven't written anything in a looooong time ówò I'll try to be better next chapter, promise TwT Anyway, happy holidays to you all! Enjoy your break, I know I will! Play in the snow, listen to music boxes, drink some hot chocolate!… Have a good time ^_^ I wish everyone the best. See you soon! AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE EVERYTHING CUTER AND FLUFFIER NEXT TIME, TBH I JUST WANTED TO WRITE THEM TOGETHER SO THATS WHY THIS CHAP SUCKED ANDASHDHHJRHGTLKHEHSJBEVHJF /SHOWERS YOU WITH EXCUSES ;:**


End file.
